


Finding Professor Hwang

by ichikonohakko



Series: Professor Hwang and his Four Creations [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Multi, i can't explain it well really, in all actuality, like there are people in romantic relationships but they are not the main focus of the story, that also explores the dynamics of justice league ot6 but still it's not a shippy fic, this is a sci-fi drama-slash-crime fic, this isn't a shipping fic, well give it a try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Brothers Ong Seongwoo, Kim Jaehwan, and Kang Daniel swore that they will find their creator, Professor Hwang Minhyun.The thing is, they aren't the only ones who want to find him.---Or the story of how Professor Hwang manages to elude the biggest goose chase, plunge the underground into a war, and unleash chaos upon the world without actually having any say in anything.





	Finding Professor Hwang

Jaehwan is the favorite.

Anyone with eyes would be able to see it, they don’t have to be Seongwoo or Daniel to know that their Minhyunie preferred Jaehwan the most out of his three creations. And both Seongwoo and Daniel didn’t really take it personally. Minhyunie spoiled them all, took care of them all, and made sure that they feel like humans they were modeled after. But still, Jaehwan is the favorite. That was the established fact.

So it had confused them to all hell when Jaehwan did not disappear when Minhyunie did, including Jaehwan himself.

Seongwoo remembered it vividly, the day their Minhyunie disappeared and left nothing but a single CCTV recording of him whispering to himself about needing to find someone. Their Minhyunie was always an oddball, sometimes lost in his own thoughts and not even Daniel’s chatters can bring him back, but Minhyunie cherished them all and Seungwoo really couldn’t compute the fact that he had left without at least telling them why.

Seongwoo remembered the day Daniel so nervously laughed as he tried to find their Minhyunie in their home; the very same day Jaehwan tore the house Minhyunie had cleaned so meticulously because he cannot find him.

Seongwoo, as the oldest, had the sense to call the family friend Professor Kim since he was one of the very few people their Minhyunie had fond stories about. Professor Kim (he always made a note to himself that the Professor always asked to be called with his name. Jonghyun-hyung. Because he was Minhyunie’s friend, and he had helped with their creation, and he adored them just as much as their Minhyunie do) had advised them to wait. Because he knew that sometimes Minhyunie liked to be alone to organize his thoughts.

Daniel, as always, agreed with a laugh, although a nervous one. Jaehwan had been annoyed, but he eventually relented after Seongwoo threw him a sharp look.

That had been three months ago.

Prof— _Jonghyun-hyung_ had been the one who told them that Minhyunie had disappeared. No one had seen him or hear from him and he did not even contact Jonghyun. His expression was that of pure panic and it was the first time Seongwoo had seen him showing anything but pleasant expression. Daniel’s smile disappeared, Jaehwan looked entirely lost, and Seongwoo did not what to do.

It took another month for Jaehwan to crack. They had been staying with Jonghyun-hyung all those times and Jaehwan did not even try to hide his anxiety. Seongwoo knew that Jaehwan would always ask Daniel to try and reach their Minhyunie, but Daniel had failed again and again to the point that Jonghyun-hyung had to ask Jaehwan not to pressure his brother. Seongwoo had agreed and Jaehwan had been furiously silent with them since then.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jaehwan’s voice carried a sense of desperation that made them all shudder. “I can’t do this anymore, hyung.” _I want Minhyunie back._ It was unsound, but Seongwoo caught it just fine. And judging from how Daniel lowered his gaze to his plate, Seongwoo knew Daniel echoed the sentiment.

Seongwoo did, too.

“Jaehwan-ah…” Jonghyun-hyung sounded tired, his voice soft and placating, but Jaehwan wasn’t having it. “I’m going to look for him.”

“I need to keep you save until Minhyun returns. Do you know how much his enemies would want you guys to move out and find him? If you go out now, I cannot guarantee your safety and Minhyun will probably kill me himself if I let you, any of you, got hurt.”

The tension was probably thick enough for Seongwoo to cut with a knife as silence enveloped all four of them. Jaehwan’s eyes flashed for a split second and Seongwoo decided that it was enough.

“Jaehwan-ah, stop.”

“Why? Do you not feel the same way I do? Our Minhyunie is out there somewhere and we don’t even know if he’s alive or not!” Seongwoo flinched at the words, since it was directed at him especially, it hit him the hardest. But he didn’t falter. He knew Jaehwan too well to falter at something so small.

“I do, believe me, I do. But right now, staying with Jonghyun-hyung is the best choice for us. Even if we try to find Minhyunie now, we’ll just get captured and Minhyunie will probably kill himself trying to get us back. I’m sure that’s not what you intended, Jae-ah.”

Again, a long silence shrouded the dining table. Seongwoo and Jaehwan were still standing, eyes trained on one another as they tried to convey their feelings to one another. Jonghyun-hyung’s eyes flitted back and forth between Seongwoo and Jaehwan, and the silence persisted.

Until Daniel sighed at the food in front of him and mumbled “We know too little about the world outside of our home,” to himself.

Seongwoo and Jaehwan always had the thought of ‘this world Minhyunie showed us is enough,’ but they knew that Daniel did not share the sentiment. They never joined him when Minhyunie gave him lessons about the world outside of their home and they realized how stupid they had been.

Minhyunie was their life, all their lives they had known Minhyunie and never once did they think that Minhyunie will leave. But they forgot that they were not Minhyunie’s entire life.

Daniel then stood from his chair and directed his gaze at Jonghyun-hyung, who regarded him with a smile almost immediately. “What do you want, Niel-ah?”

“Teach us,” Daniel bowed, his eyes on the ground and his posture in perfect 90 degrees. “Teach us. Teach us how to survive outside. _Teach us what we need to find our Minhyunie._ ”

Jonghyun-hyung had a frown on his face, clearly considering Daniel’s request. Seongwoo moved from his seat as fast as he could and joined Daniel in his bowing. “Please, hyung, teach us.” Jaehwan seemed to catch up almost immediately and he too, joined their bowing. “Please…” his voice was desperate and it honestly _hurt_.

“You know that wherever Minhyun went, it must have been somewhere he deemed too dangerous for you guys to go with him, right?” Seongwoo may not know much about the outside world, but he knew of how much Minhyunie didn’t want them there. _Dangerous, too dangerous, I can’t trust them to not use you._ But now there wasn’t anything they won’t do for the sake of getting their Minhyunie back.

“We do. But we want him back, so we have to work to get him back.” Daniel was the one who answered him, to everyone’s surprise, and Jaehwan mirrored his sentiment almost immediately.

Jonghyun-hyung sighed.

“Minhyun will probably kill me, but how can I refuse when our Niel asked so sincerely?” His voice had a tinge of easiness and it brought a smile to Daniel’s face. And Jaehwan’s too. The thought of being able to do something about their current situation was probably giving him relief.

“Outside world is harsh, and you guys _have_ to blend in, no matter what. I’ll teach you all you need to know, but I don’t think it will be as easy as you guys think. And I won’t let any of you leave until you are all ready to be outside. You got me?”

Both Daniel and Jaehwan had their eyes on him. Seongwoo was the oldest, Seongwoo would have to be the one who guide them. Seongwoo nodded.

“Please teach us, hyung!”

Jonghyun smiled.

 


End file.
